


First Queliot kiss

by marlislash



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash





	First Queliot kiss

[](https://www.noelshack.com/)   


[](https://www.noelshack.com/2019-09-7-1551639773-ban-1.jpg)

[](https://www.noelshack.com/2019-09-7-1551639773-ban-1a.jpg)

Link to big size 

https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/09/7/1551639773-ban-1.jpg  
https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/09/7/1551639773-ban-1a.jpg


End file.
